The Mystery of the lost Legos
by CookieCake
Summary: Near is having a normal Lego fun filled day.Until,someone takes his Legos!Will he find the evil doer who stole his precious Legos?Or will he live a long Lego-less life?Read to find out.Rated T for mild language.
1. Someone done stole my Legos!

There sat Near on the floor surrounded by his love named Legos.He bulit everything he could think of and just sat there."Eh."he said,getting up and walking away from the Legos.He turned back around."Don't you go anywhere!"he went up to his room and shortly after his head landed on the pillow,he drifted off to sleep.

"Aaaaaah!!"Near screamed,causing Mellow to drop his choclate bar in the sink.

"What the hell,Near?!"Mello said."That was a perfectly good choclate bar and now it's all ruined because of your girlish tantics!"he said,crossing his arms.

"Who the hell did this!?"Near asked.

"Did what?"Mello asked,not even halfway caring.

"My Legos!They're...they're missing!!"Mellow jumped out of his chair and stared down at the floor where the Legos had previously been.

"What?!"Mello shouted.It was very surprising to see Mello care that much.And actually ask what was wrong in the first place for that matter.

Near glared at Mello over his shoulder."You did it...didn't you,Mello?"

"Now,why would I want your fucking Legos?"Mello asked.

"You were jealous of my ultimate building powers so you stole my Legos for your own selfish needs.Then,being the idiot that you are,lost them!

"If I wanted your Legos I would take them then tell you once I lost them!"Mello said.

"That's what you want me to believe!"Near said.

"Near!!"Mello sad,grabbing ahold of Near's shoulders."I didn't take the damn Legos.Ok?!Feel free to bitch at me about!Just know that you're wasting your breath!I do not have your Legos!!"

"Well,"Near said."if you had said that in the first place!"Near stomped off to his room to contemplate where his Legos could have run off to.

"Huzzah!!"Near jumped up and ran back to Mello.He jumped on Mello,nearly knocking him over.

"What the hell,Near?!"Mello asked...yet again.

"I know what happened!!"Near said.

"What?"Mello asked.

"Someone came in while I was sleeping,took my Legos and ran off like the wimpy bitch that they are!!"Near yelled.

"Wow."Mello said,half-hearted."I never would have thought of that."

"I know!"Near said,taking Mello by the hand and out the door.They had no clue where they were going but they were going somwhere to serve Lego justice!!


	2. The Lego Justice part 1

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed!I luffies you My friend Kylie helped with some of the ideas so thanks to her!Hope you like chapter 2 :D**

Mello and Near walked down the local park and started questioning random kids."Hey,kid!"Mello shouted at some 4 year old girl."Where were you 3 hours ago?!"

"Uhm...the potty."the little girl said.Mello glared at her and walked away.He went to find Near but couldn't spot him anywhere.Finally,he found him huddled up on the slide,crying.

"Ugh."Mello said."What are you doing?"

"What if I never see them again?"Near said,looking up at Mello."What if I never get to build anything ever again?"

"Ya' know we can always go to Toys 'R Us and get you some more."Mello said.

"It's not the same!"Near said."Those Legos were special to me and now they're gone...gone forever!!"

"Near,"Mello began."get up and start looking if you want them that bad!!"Near did as he was told and searched until midnught.Mello,who was about to go to sleep on the swings,looked up at Near."Near,obviously they aren't here just go home and get some sleep.You can worry about it tomorrow."Near dragged himself to his Legoless home with Mello at his feet.

"It's gonna be so empty without my Legos.What am I gonna do?"Near asked,tearing up.

"You're gonna go home,leave me alone and deal with it."Mello said,getting very frustrated with Near.Near slumped his shoulders and continued walking home.

"Mello,I'm sorry to keep bugging you...but...they jsut...mean so much to me.Dont' you have something that is your one love?Something you can't live without?Without them...I'm...I'm nothing."Near said,now crying.

Mello stared down at the ground,thinking about his love.Choclate.

"You're right,Near."Mello said."I do.And I understand what it's like to lose something you love.So,we're gonna find your Legos.Whatever it takes.I don't care."

Near looke dup at Mello all smiley.He hugged Mello.More like suffocated him."No hugs."Mello said and Near backed off immedeatly.

**6:00 AM**

"Mello!!"Near said,shaking Mello and trying to wake him up.He was like a 6 year old waking up his dad on Christmas.

"No,mama!I don't want the Coco Puffs!"Mello said.

"Mello!!"Near yelled.

Mello fell off the bed and banged his head on the door.He glared and Near."What?"

"Remember.You promised you would help me!"Near said.

"I never promised."Mello said.

"Same difference.Get up!"Near said,walking out of the room.

"I will never understand that boy."Mello said.And with that,they went out on another Lego searching day.

**Yeah.They cuss a lot in this story.Just cuz cussing makes it more interesting.Hehe and it's funny xD Review plz!**


End file.
